Wake Me Up When September Ends
by Purple.Gummi.Bear
Summary: Summary inside! Songfic to Green Day's song Wake Me Up When September Ends. Pairing: Niley. This is my first fic so be nice! There may be another version of this fic that I wrote and Im not sure if it deleted!


Wake Me Up When September Ends

A Niley songfic by : JonasGirl101

Summary: Everything was going fine for Miley Stewart. She was near family. She was happily married and was expecting her first child. But when a tragedy happens who will be there to help her pick up the pieces?

DISCAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA THE JONAS BROTHERS OR THE SONG WAKE ME UP WHEN SEPTEMEBER ENDS BY GREEN DAY

NOTE: IN THIS STORY MILEY WAS NEVER HANNAH MONTANA

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_wake me up when September ends_

Ugh September. I dreaded the thought of it. The fun and games of summer were gone and wouldn't return for a whole year. After the fun and games, there was always pain. Pain that I could do without.

_like my fathers come to pass_

_seven years has gone so fast_

_wake me up when September ends_

I got the news at my 18th birthday bash. My brother Jackson walked through the house until he found me partying with my boyfriend Nick. His voice showed confusion and sadness as well as anger. He told me we needed to go to the hospital.

When we got there the pain officially began. My daddy Robby Ray Stewart had been killed by a drunk driver.

_here comes the rain again_

_falling from the stars_

_drenched in my pain again_

_becoming who we are_

I stopped to think. I couldn't tell what hurt worse. Of course there was the rain outside falling banging against the tin roof. And of course there was the rain in my in my heart banging against my soul attacking it eating at it until there would be nothing left.

_as my memory rests_

_but never forgets what I lost_

_wake me up when September ends_

I got to thinking of all the good times I shared with my father. There was the time I rode my bike without training wheels. And the time I blew out my first birthday candle. And the time I caught my first fish when we lived in Tennessee. And of course when I first met Nick. My daddy literally said " Miley you cant be serious!! That boy is so famous he will rip you to shreds" And there were also the bad memories. My only example of this is my mother dying. It really hit my daddy hard. He like me was devastated.

_summer has come and passed_

_the innocent can never last_

_wake me up when September ends_

Every September I feel the same way. Now a few years after I am still longing for comfort. My boyfriend now my husband has done nearly everything humanly possible to mend my broken heart.

_ring out the bells again_

_like we did when spring began_

_wake me up when September ends_

In the spring everything seemed to be going fine. I had found the one that I loved. I had finally enjoyed life. Everything was happy. I couldn't wait for graduation. It was coming up in less than a month and was sure as heck ready for it. My birthday was coming up in September. When that happened spring was unfortunately over._here comes the rain again_

_falling from the stars_

_drenched in my pain again_

_becoming who we are_

And of course the rain started. The never ending rain. The rain that hurt and wouldn't have a rainbow at the end. The rain that was my sorrow.

_as my memory rests_

_but never forgets what I lost_

_wake me up when September ends_

I had tried to forget about it. Had tried to forget the pain. But of course I couldn't. I had finally eased my pain in a way I never thought possible. I had gotten married to my one true love.

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_wake me up when September ends_

And now one year later we had gotten the exciting news. The best thing that had happened since the tragedy of losing my father. I was finally expecting.

_like my father's come to pass_

_twenty years has gone so fast_

Now twenty years since my daddy's death we had one thing we could ever possibly want. We had a healthy baby girl.

She was born September 21st 2008

The same date as my father's death twenty years ago. She was truly a miracle. Just like my father had said about me.

_wake me up when September ends_

_wake me up when September ends_

_wake me up when September ends_


End file.
